


[Podfic] Belt

by tei



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei
Summary: A podfic for ancientreader's glorious ficBelt.Original summary:John has a new belt. Sherlock likes the sound of it.





	[Podfic] Belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Belt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969846) by [ancientreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientreader/pseuds/ancientreader). 



> I've discovered lately that the massive piles of email involved in my new job are less anxiety-inducing if I strategically take a portion of my brain offline via smutty podfic. (I work mostly from home, if that impacts the relative weirdness of listening to porn while working...) After listening to so much of it, my thoughts turned to podfic I _want_ , but that doesn't exist yet, and this story was top of the list.
> 
> Thus, my very first podfic-- thank you so much ancientreader for letting me read this delicious story out loud!

MP3 download: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/reuwvmz9x8lo03b/Ancientreader--Belt.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
